


Dancing Love

by MaskedCatAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCatAngel/pseuds/MaskedCatAngel
Summary: i dont like this one but im posting it anyways.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	Dancing Love

They love each other but they don't know it,they can't see it.They are two sides to both of them.Nobody knows.They only love one side. Sadly, it's not the real them.They love the so-called "perfect" side of each other.The one that everybody loves and that everybody thinks they are.However it's just not true. 

He was so called "perfect model boy".After all he had everything looks,money,fame,ladies (a lot of them) you name it.The model always saw himself as a boy who had everything and nothing.Sure he had fame,ladies money but his family was nonexistent.He had his father and that was it.He just had him but the man was never there for him.He always had to keep this "perfect model boy" act.It was just not he was.His other persona...

He was a flirt and jockster at best and a furry even though he would never admit it.He was cocky and had this comedic.He was also much more optimistic and open.He also had a pretty exaggerated personality.The Black Cat was free and he could be whoever he wanted to be and nobody could stop him.Even though he was more open he did not the lack of attention he received.Let's just say the attention he received as the model was enough.

She was the heroine of Paris.She was brave,confident,sassy but mostly she was miraculous.That was what people thought was behind that black spotted mask but in reality it was somebody completely different.She acted that way because that's what people wanted and needed.Paris needed a hero and she had to act like one.She was a hero and people loved her for it.Her counterpart...

She was a "clumsy baker's girl" as somebody would say.To her she was just a polar opposite of her superhero counterpart.She was more insecure compared to ladybug who practically was not.She was a bit awkward,outgoing and joyful.Just like her counterpart she never hesitated to help others.However,unlike her counterpart she was pushed around constantly stepped on and oh boy did it hurt.But she would always remain positive.

She loved the perfect model boy and he loved the miraculous heroine.He did not love the clumsy girl and she did not love the flirty jockster hero.And yet that would change they would always only love one side of each other never both but they would find each other.

It was just dancing love.


End file.
